LUST
by livingforfiction
Summary: In a winter night, the last thing Victoria and Dominick felt was cold.


" _Don't fight, baby…"_ she whispered to his ear. Her hand traveled up his torso… her left fingertips, such delicate but so powerful thing, played a lullaby on the side of his abdomen, then his chest, then his shoulder. And then scaled along his neck, until reaching the bone in his chin. Her fingertips landed there, and there stayed. Meanwhile, her right forearm gave support to the weight of her body, right beside his.

After a whispering like that, would a sane man resist to close his eyes?

" _It's all…"_ a soft kiss pressed his ear under the heat of her nose. _"...about allowing."._

Her mouth moved from his ear, all along his cheek until coming to his mouth. Her lips brushed his, barely making contact, over and over; her right hand went slowly from his chin, touching every single part of his torso again, and stopped at his hip. Right where his abdomen started.

There they were. In his apartment, on his bed, about to live something so extremely genuine for both of them. Beyond sex, both always found something very different between it and erotism. That's what they were doing. Victoria wouldn't do this to anybody else, and Dominick wouldn't let anybody do this to him.

Any sound, any breath, any small and imperceptible movement, all that, was the usual way the used to make love like so many years ago.

She, with her tempting position... Like an animal that's going to enjoy eating her prey, her legs spread above his body, supported by her knees. And only her right arm to support the upper part. Her hair, falling upon him from her left shoulder, freely, wildly… that brown mane that he had loved to grab and softly pull back until her neck was available for him to enter his tongue on it. Her makeup was still freshly and perfectly applied… it was all natural, except for her blood red lips. The temptation of him. Her lips in red.

And her eyes… with an adorable look. A relaxed, sort of sleepy eye lids admired his whole body with a perverted smile on her lips. Oh, how hasn't this woman killed him yet?

" _How long…"_ he managed to muster. _"...are you going to torture me?"_

And the thought of herself having such control over him, pushed her limits closer. Instinctively her teeth captured her lower lip, and her stomach started to contract. Her body was asking her to free themselves , finally, from the wait.

" _Okay"_ she whispered. And, she could swear she wanted to say something else. But the feeling of excitement didn't let her release a single more word.

His hands lifted and grabbed her hips strongly, quickly lowering to her butt, squeezing it slowly, feeling the curves between his palms.

She lowered her legs and put them together around his waist, sitting above his lap, and very slowly, almost imperceptibly rubbing her clitoris against his genitals.

He took a deep breath, and she knew this was exactly what she wanted to do with him. Like they used to do. Tease him, excite him, slowly but sensually preparing him. This was only her turn to do it… next, she was going to be the victim.

" _Vic… please"_ he barely finished the last word. With her predator eyes pinned on how his chest lifted and lowered with every movement she made, she bit her lower lip again.

Both of them couldn't take it anymore. Enough with the erotic games.

With her hands backed on his abdomen, she lift her hips and entered herself around him. Slowly, feeling every inch poisoning them completely, their mouths opened, but no sound came in. Just two breathless cries of overwhelming pleasure, her head falling behind and his back arching, pressing himself inside of her even deeper.

He pressed her hips against him, constantly, keeping a pace. Her hair was swinging from side to side and caressed the skin of her back, hit it subtly following the movements of her body.

And he, all that he could do was open his eyes barely, as much as the feelings allowed him, and see her… the whole her. Completely natural, raw, the way she was. Even the way she made love to him showed her personality. At first, it seems abrupt, rude and selfish. But then, it gets real and that's when the feelings come and play. That's the same way she could be described.

And there they were. In a winter night, the last thing they felt was cold.

 _ **Hey, I'm back!**_

 _ **If you leave a review please tell me if you want me to continue this :)**_


End file.
